


mindgames

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Character(s), deke shaw - Freeform, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Deke doesn't really know what to think or what to do anymore.





	mindgames

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope_bingo round #10  
> prompt: mindgames

The whole thing was playing games with Deke’s head. Coming face to face with the Destroyer. Believing his father was alive for a brief shiny moment, only to have that hope snuffed out when he found out he was killed by his best friend. Not only that but Deke’s father had been alive until very recently and Deke had basically just missed being reunited with him. He didn’t know if Voss was handing him the truth or a lie when he said he’d killed his father in self-defense. Deke wasn’t even sure it mattered. Dead was dead and hope was a bitch.

A few weeks ago Deke’s life had been simple. He knew his place in the world and how to navigate his way through it. He had learned a long time ago that you couldn’t fix the world, so he learned to survive it instead. Then these strangers came here and everything got turned upside down. He wasn’t even sure why he was still helping them. He could have let the Destroyer get taken down by Sinara. He wouldn’t have been to blame for just letting something happen, he wasn’t exactly a fighter. He wasn’t trained for this shit. 

Yeah, his world sucked, but it was his world. He had known what to do before these assholes showed up. Now he found himself questioning everything. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do anymore. Deke was very good at taking care of Deke, he didn’t know how to be a part of a team. Not that they were inviting him to join them or anything. He didn’t even know who half these people were, besides history. What did they even think they were doing here? Could they really change the future? What would that even look like for him? Would it be his future or would the timeline split off, leaving another Deke Shaw to reap his heroic rewards? He couldn’t see this ending well. Not for him. What was even the point if he didn’t benefit from all this in the end?

These people, this S.H.I.E.L.D. team were responsible for the state of his world. They were the reason he was born into this post-apocalyptic nightmare and they were probably going to be the reason he died in it too. This wasn’t going to end well. What were they going to do? Take him back to the future with them? It was a tempting thought, that maybe he could convince them he would be useful in their world. That he could help them stop the future they all feared from happening. Keep The Destroyer from quaking the world apart. 

Hope was the ultimate mindfuck, wasn’t it? He hadn’t had this kind of stupidity going around his head since he was a child. He should stick to his original plan and keep playing the long game. This could all still work out for him. He didn’t want to think about what was right or what his father would have wanted, but those thoughts kept rattling away in his head anyways. Voss must have knocked something loose when he knocked him out. Deke wasn’t a hero. He didn’t want to be one either. He just wanted to get by. Was that so bad?


End file.
